


El novio de Donghyuck

by RMei



Series: Bear Family [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Donhyuck tiene un novio y su padre no lo acepta.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bear Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830508
Kudos: 14





	1. You what!?

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto Johnny como Mark hablan en inglés en algunas partes. Creo que se entienden, pero si hay algún problema, pondré la tracción.

* * *

— Ah, Donghyuck, cariño, no sabías las ganas que teníamos de verte —sonrió su padre Taeil.

Donghyuck, después de los exámenes de la universidad de su tercer año en Bellas Artes decidió visitar a sus padres. Ya que desde que se mudó e independizó casi no les veía. 

— Yo también os he echado mucho de menos. Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá?

— En la cocina, ahora trae la merienda que hemos preparado para ti.

— Aw —sonrío enternecido y le cogió las manos a su padre—, no teníais por qué. 

— Todo por nuestro pequeño solecito —río cuando se sonrojó por haber utilizado ese tonto apodo de cuando era pequeño—. Bueno, cuéntame algo de cómo va tu vida. ¿Has conocido a mucha gente?

— Sí. Hay unos chicos muy majos con los que coincido, se llaman Jeno, Jamein y Renjun, son una panda muy maja. 

— ¿Algún chico que te interese? —sonrió cuando vio que las mejillas contrarias se empezaban a calentar, le había pillado—. ¿Quién es? ¿Está contigo? —preguntó impaciente.

— Hay un chico que... —empezó un poco nervisoso—, se llama Mark y... bueno, empezamos a salir hace un año.

— ¡¿Ense-

Taeil no pudo terminar su frase por el grito de su marido.

— _You WHAT?!_ —los pasos del alto se dirigían rápidamente al comedor.

— Ya estamos otra vez...

— ¡¿Cómo que tienes novio?! ¡Eres muy joven!

— ¡Papá! —gritó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Johnny!

— Ya tengo 23 años, no soy un bebé. 

— ¡Me da igual! ¡No permitiré que tengas novio!

Donghyuck no dijo nada más, solo se levantó enfadado para irse a su cuarto.

Taeil miró con el ceño fruncido a su esposo.

— ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!

— _He's a boyfriend, Taeil, a fucking boyfriend!_ —ahí estaba el americano enfadado, utilizando su lengua materna siempre que explotaba.

— ¿Y? 

— _He's too young for that. You know that boys just look for trouble, that kind of relationships ends bad, very bad._

— ¿Podrías al menos escuchar a tu hijo? Vale que sus anteriores parejas no han sido lo mejor para él. Pero ahora ya es mayor, dale una oportunidad.

— _I just don't want to end like his latest relationship. You know how bad his breakup was. Gosh, he has eating ice-cream for about, one month._

— Cálmate, no creo que vuelva a pasar. Creo que esta vez a conocido a su pareja ideal.

— _Yeah, just like every boy._

— _John Jun Suh, you're gonna support our son no matter what. If I hear your complaints one more time, I'll beat your ass. Understood?_ —le cortó su marido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

No mentiría si dijese que el miembro de Johnny reaccionó por el inglés enfadado de su marido.

Para John Taeil era muy sexy cuando de enfadaba...

— Vale, vayamos a ver como está —suspiró rendido ante el bajito.

— No, no. Tú la has cagado, tú lo arreglas.

El menor soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó al pequeño.

— ¿Qué quieres? —se notaba en su tono que estaba molesto

— Hyuck, lo siento. Solo intento ser buen padre, pero no he tenido en cuenta como te sentías tú. Solo quiero que sepas que realmente me preocupo por ti y quiero que tengas lo mejor para ti.

El peli negro oyó unos pasos y la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a un Donghyuck sonriente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Por supuesto —los dos sonrieron y se dieron un gran abrazo.

— Menos mal que hemos hecho las paces porque pasado mañana había invitado a Mark a comer —sin dejarle responder, dejó un beso en la mejilla de su padre y se fue corriendo a la cocina. 

Cuando salió del trance, Johnny frunció en ceño y corrió detrás de él. 

— ¡Donghyuck! ¡No te permito que traigas a ese _Mork_! —gritó haciendo reír a los otros dos.

* * *


	2. Mork Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Lee conoce a los padres de Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark y Johnny hablan inglés, si hay muchos problemas pondré la traducción :3

* * *

Como se había dicho, después de unos días de la visita de Donghyuck, este volvió a llamar para confirmar la comida en la casa de sus padres, esta vez con su novio.

Tael, como de costumbre, estaba tranquilo. Su hijito por fin había encontrado a alguien que, por sus palabras, parecía ideal y no podía estar más contento por él. 

En cambio, John era un manojo de nervios, dando vueltas por la cocina mientras su marido sacaba los platos.

— Johnny, que te dije.

— Que debía darle una oportunidad.

— Aparte de eso.

— ¿Que me quieres? —soltó sin pensar. Para ser sinceros él no recordaba nada más del día anterior, solo que se dieron más besos de la cuenta y bueno, las cosas acabaron como acabaron.

— No, idiota. Que me ayudaras a poner la mesa. No puedo con tantas cosas. 

Al darse cuenta de todo lo que intentaba llevar el mayor, Johnny corrió a atenderle para evitar accidentes.

— Lo siento, cariño —besó su ceño fruncido, sonriendo cuando Taeil se sonrojó—. Yo pongo la mesa, tú pon la comida. 

Gracias a su trabajo en equipo tardaron poco en poner la mesa, así que decidieron ver algo en la tele para hacer tiempo.

— ¿Crees que será un pijo?

— Johnny.... —suspiró con pesadez el castaño.

— ¿Un punk? Nah, no es el estilo de Hyuck. Solo espero que no sea un colgao.

— Johnny, eres un pesado —le cortó enfadado, se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

El alto miró triste hacia la dirección de Taeil. Sabía que era un pesado, pero es algo que no puede controlar, no después de todo lo que sufrió su pequeño.

— Taeil —llamó cuando fue a la cocina—, cariño, y- —sus palabras se cortaron por un timbrazo.

— ¡Por fin! —sonrió el coreano y fue directo a la puerta. Cuando la abrió no pudo evitar dar un gran abrazo a su hijo—. Donghyuck, bienvenido otra vez —miró a su acompañante y sonrió aún más. 

Era un chico pelinegro, no muy alto, más o menos igual que el moreno, delgado y bastante lindo.

— Señor Suh —hizo una reverencia sonriente—. Encantado de conocerle, me llamo Mark Lee.

— Igualmente —imitó la acción—. Pasad, ya está preparado.

El joven sonrió a su novio y le llevó al comedor. Como ya estaba todo puesto, se sentaron directamente. 

— Papá, ¿dónde está papá?

— Estaba conmigo hace un momento —respondió confuso—. Se supone que estaba aquí. Iré a buscarlo, iros sirviendo si queréis. 

Cuando se fue Mark relajó su postura erguida resoplando, apoyándose en el hombro de su novio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin siquera mirarle, demasiado centrado en servir a todos—. Estás muy tenso, relájate anda, que solo vamos a comer con mis padres.

— Eso es exactamente la razón por la que estoy así. Tengo miedo, Hyuck.

— ¿Miedo a no caerles bien? —el peli azabache asintió y el otro tuvo que parar sus acciones para mirarle—. Les encantarás, hazme caso.

— ¿Tú crees? —se reincorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

— Sí, porque eres maravilloso —antes de que pudiera decir algo, selló sus labios en un corto beso y río cuando se separaron, viendo la sonrisa tonta del mayor.

— Un día de estos me vas a volver loco...

— ¡Ya estamos! —se oyó un Taeil apresurado—. Hemos tenido un problema menor, pero ya estamos aquí —se sentó en su sitio.

La figura de Johnny se hizo presente. Mark se levantó nada más verle, haciendo una reverencia.

— Encantado señor Suh, soy Mark Lee.

— Soy John Suh, el padre de Donghyuck, no sé si te habrá hablado de mí—respondió con algo de desgana.

— La verdad es que Donghyuck me ha habldo mucho de ustedes. 

— ¿Ah sí? —sonrió Taeil curioso—. Espero que te hable de cosas buenas.

— Por supuesto, sobretodo de los viajes a los Estados Unidos, tengo entendido que el señor Suh es de allí.

— Sí, mi marido nació en Chicago, ¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú? —sonrió intentado hacer fluir al extranjero en la conversación. 

— Sí. Nací allí y estuve hasta los 16 más o menos. Me mudé a Corea para trabajar como director, al igual que mi madre, y hasta hoy. 

— ¡Yo también soy extranjero! —soltó emocionado Mark, haciendo reír tanto al mayor como a su hijo—. Perdón... —se sonrojó un poco—. Soy de Toronto, Canadá. 

—Oh... —por un momento su cara se destensó y dejó mostrar una sonrisa—. _Canadian huh?, interesting._

— _Yeah._

_— So, how long have you been living in South Corea?_ —preguntó genuinamente curioso.

_— For about 11 years._

_— Wow, so many years, and you moved at such a very young age._

_— Yeah, it was hard but eventually you get used. But not gonna lie, korean it's so hard._

— _Yeah. I remember the time I met Taeil_ —se echó las manos al pelo riendo junto a Mark. De alguna manera el poder hablar sus lenguas maternas hizo que el mal rollo se disipara casi al momento—. _Oh my God, it was terrible. Just imagine my broken Korean with his broken English. But I ended studying korean, so I'm much better than before. To be honest, I still don't know how we ended up together if we barely understood the other._

_— Guess it's true that love has no barriers._

Los chicos hablaban sobre sus experiencias lingüísticas y todas las situaciones vergonzosas por ello y por la diferencia cultural.

Mientras, sus parejas les veían con las más grandes sonrisas del mundo. Donghyuck sentía maripositas en su estómago y Taeil se sentía como si fuera un joven enamorado.

— Te dije que iba a salir bien.

— La verdad es que pensé que le iba a matar, pero me alegra que hayan conectado tan bien.

— ¡Donghyuck, trae a este chico las veces que quieras! ¡Me encantas, Mark Lee! ¡No te podrías haber hechado mejor novio! —todos en la mesa rieron por lo animado que se veía ahora el alto.

Parece ser que a veces dar una oportunidad no está mal.

* * *


End file.
